powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jon825lazery7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Divided Mind page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 15:21, August 31, 2012 I am well aware that there are mistakes on this wiki but there is really nothing I can do about it. Also, can you tell me what mistakes there are on the wikia in your opinion.-Thekingsman (talk) 18:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) What you mean I forgot Fox? Werewolf Gallery No galleries with under 20 pictures, that's the ruling of the Big Man himself.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm new here, maybe you can help. How do I edit pages that are locked like power replication? Gersun (talk) 00:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm signed in right now and when I go to edit pages I like such as power replication I get this "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing." Gersun (talk) 00:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Nice edit on Suicide Inducement. Its just what i tried to get it to look haha! Death horseman94 (talk) 22:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Response Indeed, according to the history some anon added Hidan, but you added the picture.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately it seems that my creative juices have been totally drained for today at least, so I fear you won't be getting any help from me... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Telekinesis, "Indomitable will"? Where did you get the information that telekinesis can posses Indomitable will. In Pokemon episode Abra and the Psychic Showdown, Sabrina's father held Ash down with telekinesis, but Ash was able to overcome it and able to crawl to his feet and beg on how to beat Sabrina. The reason toking it out, Sabrina's father was shocked that Ash's determination was able to overcome his telekinetic power. And next time, leave your signature. User:Jon825lazery7 Nathan Immortal Use Signature when you post to Talk-page (button on top, fifth from the right, looks like writing), let's the other to know who wrote and it links directly to Talk-page. Why should I know or care about that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Semi-Immortality and Decelerated Aging S-I is to DA what enhanced Condition is to Supernatural Condition: less extreme version. Both deal with reducing the effects of aging, one reduces them, other removes them completely. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Done Already First is covered by Energy Redirection (Kinetic Force Redirection), second by Wind Generation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Pics If you add picture to Gallery, add the Series and the User to the Known Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Yup, got it. Wait, why do you need me? I know I offered and all that, but you have over 2,000 edits and I barely have 500. -~- (talk) 01:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC)The Visitor If you add picture to Gallery, make sure that the User is on Known Users. Seriously, it's not that hard. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Users When you add pics to Gallery, remember to check they are also in Known Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:59, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Survival I think Survival Intuition would be the best name, remember to make Outbreak Survivalist into Variation and add Supernatural Survivability into Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, July 14, 2014 (UTC) supernimal What did they call Krypto or other kryptonian animals? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Empowered Well, we do have Belief Empowerment and various Emotion Empowerment powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Pics When you add pics, add the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Pic-naming Rules for this wiki: "13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters." --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:09, February 16, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users. In Gallery series are not in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) So, you created an Aerobatics page before? Well, if mine gets deleted, I guess I will understand. I wonder why yours got deleted, though? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC) And this power does what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) You really need to work the description, it's more confusing than clearing anything. And what exactly has Unnatural Presence has to do with this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:20, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about coming bit sharp on the last post, but I was in serious hurry. That said, I think you really need to simplify/clear your description a bit. From what I understood, it's basically solid illusion that makes user look/detect like human but doesn't affect their true form and/or mind? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:11, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Please contact Community Central, your Edits mess collapsed Galleries far worse than usual. Check http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Child_Prodigy?diff=prev&oldid=680305 to see what I mean. Until that's fixed, if possible please Edit only the section where you're making the changes as Galleries get messed up when it's the whole page that's Edited at once. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC) No real life examples. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:37, January 6, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:18, May 15, 2016 (UTC) There's way to switch wikia look like it originally was and I've been using it from the start. So no need. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, June 25, 2016 (UTC) OldOasis.css: "Simulates the original fluid layout look for Desktop XL users" --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Aand... you keep talking until I do what you want, don't you? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, March 9, 2017 (UTC) I fixed Ursine Physiology, so it's either that your Editing didn't deal with all problems or that you're second one who's Edits scramble the Galleries even when using only sections. Let's hope it's the first one... --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:09, March 9, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, April 28, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Might want to check Spirit Physiology and powers from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Selective Invisibility combined with precise Reality Warping perhaps, or one of it's Variations. That's about as close as I can think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:54, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Nah, just plain old googling. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Gif https://ezgif.com --RizX44 (talk) 02:46, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Hitoshi Shinso sounds more like Limitation on Mind Control, must speak to him to work. Rainbow Dash Nigh Omniscience Limited to when she flies and air related things only, basically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Tumblr. I typed in the names of the characters or series. It's a real bitch to plow through all the smut, though- Platinumfist(7 Sensory Scrying looks like the best fit to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Check Power Erasure. If that doesn't fit, check Superpower Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:44, July 25, 2019 (UTC)